The present invention relates to the dispensing of liquids. More particularly, the invention provides an apparatus and method of use for spotting liquids, such as biological samples or reagents, onto a substrate.
Target compounds, or analytes, present within a sample can often be identified through the controlled exposure of the sample to an appropriate probe, with subsequent detection of a resulting reaction. In a typical arrangement, a sample of a test solution containing an analyte of interest is exposed to a probe carrying a detectable reporter. The probe is chosen such that it can specifically bind the analyte, e.g., by hybridization of complementary nucleotide sequences, or antibody-antigen interactions. After excess probe material has been removed, e.g., washed away, specific binding of the probe to the analyte can be detected.
As the sensitivity of analytical techniques continues to improve, it is increasingly desirable to carry out such analyses using very small volumes of samples/reagents. This is especially true in situations involving expensive compounds. Accordingly, it is now popular to utilize very small volumes of such liquids laid down as xe2x80x9cspotsxe2x80x9d on the surface of a substrate, such as a slide, microcard, or chip.
Not only is it often desirable to provide ultra-small volumes of individual samples and/or reagents in the form of spots, it is becoming increasingly popular to arrange numerous such spots in close proximity to one another as an array on a substrate. For example, a lab technician might need to evaluate a specimen for the presence of a wide assortment of target biological and/or chemical compounds, or to determine the reaction of many different specimens against one or more reagents, such as labeled probes. High-density array formats permit many reactions to be carried out in a substantially simultaneous fashion, saving space, time and money.
Both manual and automated devices for dispensing very small fluid volumes have been devised, including, for example, micropipettes, pins, quills and ink-jetting devices. While suitable for some purposes, each of these is associated with certain disadvantages. For example, micropipettes are generally incapable of accurately dispensing the extremely small volumes of liquid called for by many present-day protocols. With regard to pens and quills, a number of problems need to be resolved relating to the differences in size and shape of the spots which are placed (which can lead to differences in resulting signal intensity or overlap of spots), xe2x80x9cmissed spotsxe2x80x9d (where little or no sample is placed on the surface), and the overhead associated with cleaning and reloading. Ink-jet devices dispense a controlled volume of liquid onto a substrate by use of a pressure wave created within the cartridge. This approach is not acceptable for the spotting of samples containing relatively fragile macromolecules, as they can become sheered or otherwise damaged. Further, ink-jetting devices are associated with a high degree of splattering, thereby presenting a substantial risk of contamination, particularly for closely spaced spots.
As an additional disadvantage, most of the known spotting devices require very precise placement of the spotting head relative to the substrate surface. Variations in the distance between the spotting head and the substrate surface can result in inconsistent spot sizes and/or missed spots. With particular regard to contact-type devices, if placed to close to the substrate, the spotting tip can collide with the substrate surface with a force sufficient to damage the spotting tip and/or the substrate.
In view of the above, the need is apparent for a device and method useful for delivering a micro-volume of liquid onto a substrate in a quick and precise manner. Preferably, the device should be relatively easy to use, cost effective and readily adaptable for the production of micro-arrays having a great number of individual spots.
In one of its aspects, the present invention provides an apparatus for micro-spotting a predetermined volume of a liquid at a plurality of spaced regions on a substrate or substrates.
In one embodiment, the apparatus includes a tube adapted to contain a selected liquid, such as a biological sample, reagent, or the like. The lower end of the tube defines an orifice having a diameter of less than about 1 mm. In an exemplary construction, the diameter of the orifice is less than about 500 xcexcm, and preferably less than about 200 xcexcm. An elongate fiber is disposed within the tube for axial movement therein between raised and lowered positions. The fiber, which has a free distal end, is provided with a diameter that is less than the inner diameter of the tube""s lower end. In one exemplary arrangement, the diameter of the fiber is between about 10-100 xcexcm smaller than that of the orifice. For example, a fiber having a diameter of about 100 xcexcm can be disposed within a tube having an inner diameter of between about 110 to 200 xcexcm. A workpiece holder can be employed to hold a selected substrate or substrates for spotting. At its raised position, the fiber""s free end is spaced from the surface of such a substrate. At its lowered position, the fiber""s free end contacts the surface of the substrate.
Shifting means are operatively connected to the fiber for shifting the same between its raised and lowered positions. The shifting means can be, for example, an actuator, such as a linear or vertical actuator, or the like. Positioning means are provided for positioning the tube and associated fiber laterally with respect to the workpiece holder, at selected deposition positions with respect to the substrate. The positioning means can be adapted to move the substrate and/or the tube, fiber and shifting means. In one embodiment, for example, the positioning means is an x-y positioner (e.g., a robotically controlled x-y movable arm) operatively connected to the tube and the shifting means.
A control unit is operatively connected to the positioning means and shifting means for use in successively (i) positioning the tube and associated fiber at a selected deposition position with respect to a substrate, and (i) shifting the fiber to its lowered position, to deposit a selected volume of liquid upon such substrate. In a preferred embodiment, the fiber is (i) laterally flexible and (ii) substantially incompressible along its longitudinal axis. Suitable fibers having such characteristics include, for example, optical fibers. Advantageously, these characteristics permit efficient transfer of motion from the shifting means to the fiber, and the accommodation of variations in the distance between the tube""s lower end and the substrate by flexing, or bowing, of the fiber.
According to one embodiment, the apparatus is adapted for use in micro-spotting a predetermined volume of a liquid at a preselected position on each of a plurality of different substrates in the workpiece holder. The control unit, in this embodiment, is operable to position the tube successively at such preselected position on each substrate.
In one embodiment, the tube has a substantially uniform diameter, and includes a larger-diameter upper reservoir for holding the selected liquid. The tube and reservoir can be separately formed and subsequently attached together, or they can be integrally formed.
In another embodiment, the tube""s inner diameter tapers on progressing downwardly to a defined-volume tube end region having the diameter of the orifice. The diameter of the tube end region, in this embodiment, is substantially the same as that of the fiber. The fiber""s end, with such in its raised position, is disposed above the tube end region, such that shifting of the fiber from its raised to its lowered position is effective to expel from the tube the volume of liquid contained in the tube end region.
One embodiment of the apparatus, particularly useful in micro-spotting a predetermined volume of one or more selected liquids simultaneously at selected deposition regions on a substrate, includes a plurality of tubes, and associated fibers, and shifting means. The tubes can take the form, for example, of channels provided in a manifold. Fiber flexing accommodates variations in the distance between the tubesxe2x80x2 lower ends and the associated positions at the substrate.
The present invention further provides an apparatus for micro-spotting a predetermined volume of a selected liquid on a substrate, including a tube having an inner diameter that tapers on progressing downwardly to a defined-volume tube end region having a substantially uniform diameter of less than about 1 mm. According to one embodiment, the diameter along the tube end region is less than about 500 xcexcm, and preferably less than about 200 xcexcm. The tube is adapted to contain the selected liquid by capillary or surface tension forces. An elongate fiber having a diameter substantially the same as that of the tube end region is disposed within the tube for axial movement therein between raised and lowered positions at which the fibers free end is disposed above and below the tube end region, respectively. Shifting means (e.g., an actuator, such as a linear or vertical actuator, or the like) are operatively connected to the fiber for shifting the same between its raised and lowered positions, whereby a defined volume of liquid contained in the tube end region is expelled from the tube onto a selected substrate disposed below the tube.
In a preferred embodiment, the fiber is (i) laterally flexible and (ii) substantially incompressible along its longitudinal axis. For example, the fiber can be an optical fiber. Advantageously, these characteristics permit efficient transfer of motion from the shifting means to the fiber, and the accommodation of variations in the distance between the tube""s lower end and the substrate by flexing, or bowing, of the fiber.
According to one embodiment, the fiber makes contact with the substrate when shifted to its lowered position. In another embodiment, the fiber remains spaced apart from the substrate when shifted to its lowered position.
The micro-spotting apparatus can be used to micro-spot a predetermined volume of a liquid at a preselected position at each of a plurality of substrates. In one such embodiment, the apparatus further includes positioning means for positioning the tube and associated fiber successively at the preselected position. Fiber flexing accommodates variations in the distance between the tube""s lower end and the different substrate positions.
In another embodiment, the apparatus is adapted for use in micro-spotting a predetermined volume of one or more selected liquids simultaneously at multiple selected deposition regions on a substrate. In this embodiment, the apparatus further includes a plurality of tubes, and associated fibers and shifting means. In an exemplary arrangement, the tube end regions have diameters of less than about 200 xcexcm, the fibers are flexible fibers, and the fibers in their lowered positions are adapted to make contact with the substrate. Additionally, fiber flexing accommodates variations in the distance between the tubesxe2x80x2 lower ends and the associated positions on the substrate.
Another aspect of the present invention provides an apparatus for producing an array of liquid-reagent spots on a substrate.
In one embodiment, the array-producing apparatus includes a manifold, or channel assembly, having a plurality of capillary channels, each adapted to hold a selected liquid. The channels have opposite upper-end and lower-end openings, and inner diameters that decrease on progressing from the upper- to the lower-end openings. The lower-end openings, in this embodiment, define the pattern and center-to-center spacing, or pitch, of the spot array. A support is movable between raised and lowered positions with respect to the manifold. A plurality of fibers are suspended from the support for movement therewith. Each fiber is adapted to move longitudinally within an associated channel, as the support is moved between its raised and lowered positions. Movement of the fibers from their raised to lowered positions is effective to deposit a selected volume of liquid from each channel in the manifold.
One embodiment further provides shifting means operatively connected to the support for shifting the same between its raised and lowered positions.
The spacing between adjacent upper-end openings of the manifold can be the same as that between adjacent lower end openings, or it can differ. In one embodiment, the spacing between adjacent upper-end openings is substantially greater than that between adjacent lower-end openings. For example, the spacing between lower-end openings can be one half, one third, or one fourth that of the upper-end openings.
According to one embodiment, the fibers are adapted to contact an underlying substrate, with the support in its lowered position, and variations in the length of fiber extending between its associated channel end and its point of contact on the substrate is accommodated by fiber flexing.
In one particular construction, the diameter of the channels at their lower ends is less than about 200 xcexcm, and between about 10-100 xcexcm larger than that of an associated fiber.
In another exemplary construction, each channel has a substantially uniform diameter extending along a lower end region that terminates at the channel""s lower end. Further, the diameter of each channel end region is substantially the same as that of the associated fiber. The fiber""s end, with such in its raised position, is disposed above the channel end region, such that shifting of the fiber from its raised to its lowered position is effective to expel from the channel the volume of liquid contained in the channel end region.
A further aspect of the present invention provides a valving apparatus for use in metering a selected amount of liquid onto the surface of a substrate.
According to one embodiment, the valving apparatus of the invention includes a reservoir for holding a selected liquid. A tube extends from the reservoir and terminates at a lower end orifice adjacent a plane adapted to be occupied by the surface of a selected substrate. A fiber is disposed in the tube for axial oscillatory movement therein, with a lower portion of the fiber extending through the orifice. The inner diameter of the tube and the diameter of the fiber are dimensioned to prevent fluid flow through the orifice in the absence of fiber oscillation. Oscillating means (e.g., an oscillating unit) operatively connect to the fiber for oscillating the same, including a control unit for determining the oscillation amplitude, frequency and time applied to the fiber, and thereby the amount of liquid allowed to pass through the tube orifice.
One embodiment of the valving apparatus further includes positioning means for positioning the tube and fiber with respect to the substrate, from one selected lateral position to another. In an exemplary arrangement, the positioning means is operatively connected to the tube, fiber and oscillating means.
In one embodiment, the oscillation means is adapted to produce an oscillation frequency of at least about 10 Hertz, and preferably at least about 100 Hertz. In another embodiment, the oscillation means is adapted to produce an oscillation amplitude of at least about 10 xcexcm, and preferably at least about 100xcexcm.
In one exemplary construction, the tube of the valving apparatus has a lower-end diameter of less than about 100 xcexcm, and the clearance between the fiber and tube at its lower end is less than about 25 xcexcm.
The fiber of the valving apparatus can remain spaced apart from the selected substrate during its oscillation cycle, or it can be adapted to contact the substrate during at least a portion of its oscillation cycle. In one embodiment, for example, the fiber remains in contact with the substrate throughout its oscillation cycle.
In another of its aspects, the present invention provides a method of forming a reagent spot on a substrate. According to one embodiment, the method includes the steps of: (i) reciprocally moving an elongate, flexible fiber longitudinally within a capillary tube holding a selected liquid at a frequency and amplitude sufficient to pump a portion of the liquid out through an orifice at a lower end of the tube, thereby forming a pendent drop; and (ii) placing the pendent drop at a selected region on the substrate.
According to one general embodiment, the pendent drop is placed on the substrate by contacting the drop and/or the tip of the fiber with the selected region of the substrate In another embodiment, the pendent drop is placed on the substrate by maintaining the fiber in spaced relation over the selected region and enlarging the pendent drop until it falls under the force of gravity.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become clear from the following description.